A camera shake correction technique is well known for video cameras and digital cameras.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-152793 discloses a device which includes an electronic image stabilization (EIS) function and an optical image stabilization (OIS) function. In this device, an optical image stabilization unit corrects the optical axis in accordance with an output signal of a vibration detecting element. An electronic image stabilization unit adaptively changes an effective region of an image signal of an imaging region formed by imaging elements.